Seraphiel/Traits
Appearance Personality Skills & Abilities Powers As An Angel As an Archangel, Seraphiel is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, more powerful than any lower angel or demon, but weaker than primordial beings such as God and Death. The only other non-primordial beings stronger than Seraphiel are her older brothers Michael and Lucifer. Merely trying to summon and trap her is, according to Castiel, harder than capturing a hurricane in a butterfly net. Below are Seraphiel's known abilities. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotence#Lower_Tier_Nigh-Omnipotence Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence]' - '''Being an Archangel, Seraphiel possesses vast amounts of supernatural power, enough to create a tsunami to wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard. She is shown to be significantly more powerful than her younger brothers Raphael and Gabriel, but considerably weaker than Lucifer and Michael. ** 'Angelic Possession - 'Like all angels, Seraphiel is able to possess a human vessel, providing she has the permission of the intended vessel. However, the power required to contain the presence of an archangel means that Seraphiel must possess a descendant of Cain or Abel. Despite having the ability to possess any vessel, Seraphiel has requisitioned the same vessel for all her years on Earth and had grown quite attached to her human facade. ** 'Reality Warping - 'Like her brothers, Seraphiel has the ability to destroy lower tier angels on a subatomic level, although it is not an ability she has ever used herself. ** 'Electrokinesis - 'Seraphiel is able to manipulate electricity which she has done on many occasions, however she is not as skilled in the art as her younger brother Raphael. ** 'Super Strength - 'As an Archangel, Seraphiel endows incredible strength upon her vessel. She is more than capable of overpowering lesser creatures such as angels, demons, pagan deities, monsters and humans with relative ease. Because Seraphiel was built to devote herself to her cause, when she feels humanity is threatened she is also capable of overpowering her younger siblings, however not Michael and Lucifer. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes - '''Much like her brothers, Seraphiel possesses very honed, superhuman reflexes. She was able to avoid an attack from Crowley by moving out of harms way. ** 'Super Stamina - 'After regaining her grace, Seraphiel's vessel became immune to diseases and toxins. She doesn't require food, water or oxygen, and she doesn't require sleep to sustain her vessel. ** '''Regeneration - '''Seraphiel is able regenerate non-lethal injuries instantaneously. ** '''Shapeshifting - '''Although it is not known, it is believed that Seraphiel can transform herself into any person she wants - an ability demonstrated first by Lucifer. ** '''Teleportation - '''As an Archangel, Seraphiel is able to travel almost anywhere without occupying the space between. She can also teleport objects to or away from her. ** '''Power Negation - '''Seraphiel can prevent lesser supernatural beings from using their powers. ** 'Chronokinesis - '''Seraphiel is able to travel back and forth through time. * '''Nigh-Omniscience - '''Seraphiel has an immense awareness of almost everything in the universe. The only beings to surpass her knowledge are primordial beings such as God and the Darkness and her brothers Michael and Lucifer. She is aware of how to release Lucifer from his cage. Weaknesses Despite being one of the most powerful beings in creation, Seraphiel is not invincible and can be harmed and even killed in the right circumstances. When Seraphiel fell to Earth and lost her grace, God protected her. Despite being confined to a human body with no memories of her angelic past, in the event of Seraphiel's death she would be reborn and grow into the same vessel. Because of this, it could be argued that at one point Seraphiel was the most invincible being in existence. Harming, Misleading and Trapping * '''Enochian Sigils - '''Seraphiel is unable to locate someone who is warded by Enochian Sigils, something she found very frustrating when human Castiel hid himself away from any angel with an Enochian tattoo. Also, she is unable to teleport to locations that are protected by Enochian Sigils. Lesser angels are weakened by the presence of Enochian Sigils, however it is unknown what effect these have on Seraphiel. * '''Lucifer's Cage - '''The Cage is able to hold any angelic being without any internal means of escape. * '''The Colt - '''While the Colt is extremely effective in killing other supernatural beings, the gun cannot kill Seraphiel, although it can cause her pain and incapacitate her for short periods of time. * '''Holy Oil - '''Seraphiel can be trapped and even banished using holy oil which causes her pain, but it is thought that because Holy Oil was incapable of killing Michael, it would have the same effect on Seraphiel. * '''Angel Blades - '''It is believed that an Angel Blade can harm Seraphiel, as she would always be wary around one, however no one has ever gotten close enough to test the theory. * '''Hand of God - '''A Hand of God contains enough of God's power to injure Seraphiel. Banishing or destroying Entities * '''Archangels - '''While lower angels are no match for her, Michael and Lucifer can overpower and defeat Seraphiel. It is also believed that her younger siblings, Raphael and Gabriel would be able to harm if not kill her due to their Archangel abilities. * '''Primordial Beings - '''God, the Darkness and Death are all capable of effortlessly killing Seraphiel. weapons * '''Angel-Banishing Sigil - '''Just like her brother Lucifer, Seraphiel can be banished from any location with the use of a specific sigil. * '''The First Blade - '''The power of the First Blade came from the Darkness which was imprisoned inside the Mark of Cain, therefore would be able to kill Seraphiel. * '''Death's Scythe - '''The Scythe is able to kill any living entity - even Death himself. * '''Archangel Blades - '''Archangel blades harm and kill Seraphiel.